All I Want For Christmas is You
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: Several years after the war the pilots decide to get together for a Christmas party, which involves finding the 02 pilot who had gone missing after the war. (PG for shounen ai and such)


All I Want For Christmas Is You

By: Sailor Aurora Helios

            It was December of the year After Colony 197. It certainly appeared it would be a peaceful Christmas this year; the Preventers organization was doing an outstanding job. It was almost hard to believe a new war could have started only one year ago.

            After the first war, Duo Maxwell disappeared. There has been no trace of the American and it seemed at times as if Duo Maxwell has never existed in the first place. Then, when the Vice Foreign Minister was kidnapped, the Shinigami returned from the Underworld once more to help stop Marimaya before another war could begin.

            Duo stayed with Hilde for three months after the Eve Wars, but again disappeared without a trace. His words proved true when he said he would run and hide, but never lie. Most gave up the search when Duo disappeared for the second time.

            Quatre Winner didn't stop searching however. Quatre spent months looking for the other pilots. Trowa was easy to find as he kept in occasional contact with Quatre and also stayed working at the circus with his sister, Cathrine.  Trowa left the circus not long later to stay with Quatre when he heard about what the youth was up to. Wufei had been found easily since he was currently working with the Preventers. Heero had proved some difficulty to find but was not untraceable, and oddly enough agreed to the get together Quatre was arranging. Heero even came to stay with Quatre not long later after hearing Quatre had begun his search for Duo Maxwell. 

            Heero knew the most about Duo, which didn't seem too much of a surprise as Duo met Heero first and did appear closest to Heero during the war. In the end, Heero had determined where the American was, the L2 colonies.

            Quatre then went in search of the braided teen. He finally found him amongst the remains of some building. There was a small bundle of black roses near what looked like it had once been an alter. Duo had appeared very surprised when he realized Quatre was there before he quickly plastered on a smile. The smile could not hide the red, puffiness around Duo's eyes and the tear-stained cheeks. There was also the emotions picked up through Quatre's empathy, which could not be hidden behind a cheerful mask. Quatre easily hid his own shock; yes, he'd seen Duo upset before but he couldn't place a time he'd actually seen Duo _crying_. He told Duo about the get together leaving the decision to come or not up to him.

            And that is how Duo found himself staring up at the large Winner Mansion. He sighed slightly as he raised his hand hesitantly knocking on the door. He was going to turn away when the door opened and violet eyes met prussian blue.

            Duo froze not being able to help the sharp intake of air as he stared up into those piercing blue eyes he knew all to well. It seemed so much longer than it actually had been since he'd seen the other teen. Quickly he glanced over the boy taking in the slight changes that had occurred since they'd last seen each other a little over a year ago. Duo had grown a few inches but Heero obviously had as well keeping him still shorter than the Japanese youth. Duo's body had grown a bit in the time since the wars so he wasn't as scrawny as he once was, but none the less he still had that boyish figure. Duo stared up at Heero mouth opening and closing two times before a smile curved on his lips. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked at seeing Heero again, or that Heero had actually agreed to come to this thing.

            "Hn, speechless for a change." Heero's voice was soft as a slight smirk graced the once emotionless soldier's lips. Duo grinned as he childishly stuck his tongue out at Heero.

            "Didn't think I'd see you here, Heero! How've ya been, buddy?" Duo asked as he moved to walk in glancing around the inside of the mansion. "And where's everybody else, ne?" Heero smirked taking Duo's coat and hanging it near the door before he continued walked towards the large living room.

            "Who do you think found you? And, I've been fine." He said in that same soft tone. Duo blinked slightly as he glanced up at Heero before shaking his head with a soft laugh.

            "Shoulda figured you'd be the one to track me down. Hm, you're more talkative than I remember, Yuy. Not that it's a bad thing!" Duo followed Heero into the living room plopping down casually in a chair. His eyes surveyed the room before eyeing the chair. Duo suddenly felt very hesitant about touching anything in the room. It could, after all, cost only God knows how much. Heero caught the look on Duo's face reading it almost instantly and couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped. Duo blinked looking confused as he stared at Heero.

            "It's nothing." Heero said simply, "Have you been on L2 all this time you've been 'missing'?"

            "Since I left Hilde's, yes. The year before… I was here and there, pretty much everywhere."

            "Why? I didn't think you'd want to go back to L2."

            "Reasons, but, what about you? What have you been up to all this time? You and 'Lena hook up yet?" Duo asked easily changing the subject off himself. Heero had noticed the change is subject but thought it best not to press the issue. He recoiled slightly at question staring blankly at Duo. Duo again looked confused as his cheeks took on a faint pink tinge.

            "I meant, well, you never did seem to mind when she'd be hanging all over you, back during the war. You always respected her and believed in her. Then you went off trying to save her when she got kidnapped last year… I just thought…" Duo trailed off suddenly feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions.

            "I'd never like Relena in the way you're referring to. If anything she's like a sister, I suppose. She is seeing someone, but it's not me, Duo."  Heero seemed nonchalant about the assumption Duo had made, perhaps because others had made the same assumption about him and Relena as well. Duo was silent for a moment before looking up.

            "So, all of us are going to be here? Or anyone else?" He asked a curious look in his eye.

            "Yes only the five of us. Though, Quatre is throwing a party on Christmas Eve tomorrow, inviting almost everyone we met during the war." Duo nodded at the answer falling silent for but a moment.

            "So, what have you been up to this past year?" He asked eyeing Heero. More questions were quickly popping up in his mind but they'd have to wait. Heero shrugged in response.

            "Nothing important, really. I've helped the Preventers on some cases, but otherwise just living." Heero replied in a slight monotone. He glanced at Duo questioningly managing to catch sight of the yawn Duo tried to hide.

            "You should go to bed early. You're probably tired from the trip down here aren't you?" Heero suggested as he stood holding out a hand to help the American to his feet.

            "A little bit." Duo said with a sheepish grin. He took the offered hand, hopping up to his feet. "Lead the way, 'Ro! You do know where my room is don't you?" Heero only nodded slightly as he walked out of the room to the stairs. The two walked in silence until Heero pushed open a door. Duo peeked into the room eyes widening. He let out a low whistle taking in the fine furnishings of the room, which seemed to be almost exactly to his liking. How Quatre knew what Duo's dream room might be similar to this had to have been coincidence. Duo bit his lip trying to hold back as he glanced around the room. Heero watched the American a smile flickering over his features for a short instance.

            "Go ahead." He said softly. He nodded when Duo looked questioningly at him. The American's face lit up with that smile of his, as did the room light up as he raced over jumping on to the bed.

            "Shit, this room is great!" Duo bounced slightly on the bed glancing around the room.

            "Check the stereo system." He ordered and seconds later Duo was at the large stereo system opening the multiple CD changer. He gasped when he found the CD that was in there and grinned more if that was possible.

            "Heero?" He looked questioningly at the Japanese teen who nodded. Heero nearly fell backwards when Duo almost tackled him in a hug.

            "Holy shit, Heero I love you! You're so awesome! …You got all this stuff in here didn't you? Damn, I never thought you'd remember the kinda stuff I like. Hell, I didn't think you ever listened to me!" Duo rambled as he hugged Heero again. Heero glared slightly shoving Duo off him.

            "Idiot." Heero muttered rolling his eyes. "And you don't say you love someone when you don't mean it." Duo blinked staring at Heero. He bit his lip just slightly but hid the hurt look as he walked back over to the stereo system. Heero smirked slightly.

            "Oh, and there's headphones for it. Recording studio quality. …Keeps the rest of us from having to listen to your music." Heero said simply. Duo stuck his tongue out childishly before turning back to the stereo.

            "If you need me I'm three doors down." Heero said before turning down the hall, disappearing from sight. The American turned the stereo on keeping the volume low before he walked over to close the door, taking another glance around the room. Duo grinned to himself as he grabbed his things and unpacked before plopping down on the bed. Lying down he closed his eyes humming along with the Linkin Park CD before he drifted off to sleep.

            Duo woke with a start the next day. Cursing under his breath he glared around the room only to be again hit with a pillow.

            "What the fuc—FEIFEI!" Duo jumped up glomping onto the Chinese man who had woken him. Wufei laughed slightly prying his friend off.

            "Long time no see, Maxwell. Where have you been?"

            "I died! Surprise! I'm not really here, I'm a ghost!" Duo said with a grin. Wufei rolled his eyes lightly whapping Duo upside the head.

            "You missed breakfast Maxwell." He said with a shrug and turned to leave. Duo pouted glaring after Wufei.

            "Why didn't you wake me then!?" 

            "We thought we'd let you sleep!" Wufei walked silently out of the room leaving Duo to dress and come down when he felt like. Duo yawned slightly as he made a change of cloths. He was almost out the door when he realized he had his own bathroom. 'Seems Heero remember that little detail too.' Duo mused remembering how he always tried to get his own bathroom back during the war. He shrugged closing the door and bounced off to wash up and dress. Not long later he was down the stairs in search of one of his old friends. Not being able to but follow the sweet smell of whatever was being cooked the American easily found his way to the kitchen where Quatre and Trowa were efficiently moving through out the kitchen as they cooked.

            "Hey! Quat! Tro!" Duo grinned as he walked in. Quatre glanced back smiling brightly as he stopped what he was doing long enough to run over and hug Duo, but quickly returned to his work.

            "Duo, it's been so long! How are you? Are you hungry? You did miss breakfast after all." Quatre questioned glancing back at Duo. Trowa smiled softly to himself but said nothing as he continued what he was doing.

            "I'm fine, Q. What are you all cooking for?" Duo asked as he leaned against the wall being sure to keep out of their way.

            "The party tonight!! And dinner, of course! It's Christmas Eve after all!" Quatre smiled as he grabbed something from a cabinet tossing it to Duo. Duo caught it easily eyeing the cereal bar and nodded his thanks to Quatre.

            "Hm… so it is. Well, I'll leave you to your cooking! C'ya around Q, Tro!" Duo said as he wandered back out and up the stairs. Knocking lightly at the door to Heero's room he peeked in to find his friend of course on a laptop working away.

            "Some things never change, do they, 'Ro?" Duo chuckled as he walked in. Heero smirked but said nothing. Duo plopped down next to Heero leaning over to peek over his shoulder, but before Duo got a chance to see what Heero was doing the screen went black. Duo rolled his eyes leaning back.

            "Yup, some things don't change at all seeing as you still pull that trick when I try to find out what you're doing." Duo yawned boredly leaning over to poke Heero.

            "What do you want?" Heero eyed Duo for a moment who only smiled innocently.

            "Go shopping with me, 'Ro? I mean, it is Christmas… and… I sort of wanted to buy some presents for everyone. I would have ahead of time but…" Duo trailed off with a shrug. Heero sighed raising an eyebrow at Duo.

            "You're kidding. Do you know how crowded it's going to be?" Heero asked reluctance obvious in his voice.

            "Please Heero? I don't wanna go by myself." Duo pouted slightly. Heero sighed in defeat.

            "Fine. Let's go." He muttered standing then walking out of his room and downstairs. Duo grinned jumping up and racing after him.

            "Thanks Hee-chan!" Duo grinned as he grabbed Heero's arm dragging him out the door. He followed Heero out to his car bouncing down in the passenger seat allowing Heero to drive them to the mall.

            Duo was grinning like an idiot when he walked into the mall. Holiday decorations were everywhere, and the innocence of the people going about absorbed in their own lives was almost over whelming. People were everywhere rushing about to get in their last minute shopping. Duo glanced in the direction of the food court which was closest to them. A radio station was currently set up next to the food court playing Christmas music while the DJs were signing autographs to fans of the station and giving out freebies. Around the radio station set up some people were taking a moment to dance about and sing along with the songs. Duo gasped grinning more as he dragged Heero over,

            "I love this song! C'mon, 'Ro!!" He grinned brightly as he released Heero's arm spinning to face him while singing along, "_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need and I, don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree."_ Heero raised an eyebrow watching Duo as he continued singing.

            "_I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day!"_ Duo laughed grabbing Heero's arm and pulling him forward as he shouted, "C'mon! Loosen up!" He started singing again not even missing a beat.

            "_I just want you for my own! More than you could ever know! Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you!" _Duo laughed playfully pointing towards Heero as he sang, though knowing very well how true the song was for him. 

            "_I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow! I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe!" _Duo grinned swinging around a column and grinned peeking out at Heero as he continued singing along.

            "_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick! I won't ever stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holdin' on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!"_ Duo's gaze was locked on Heero as he sang along. He knew Heero probably didn't even realize how real the song was. Heero laughed slightly grabbing Duo's arm and dragging him off.

            "We came here for shopping." He muttered. Duo grinned brightly up at Heero though if Heero has been looking at him he would have seen the longing in his eyes. Duo sighed softly looking away as he nodded. They walked around the mall in silence for almost half an hour, Duo in search of gifts. Duo stared through the window of a store smiling to himself but the smile soon faded as he realized something. 

            "Shit." He whispered and turned away with a sigh. He shoved his hands in his pockets walking slowly back the way they came. Heero looked curiously at Duo as he walked outside heading towards the parking lot.

            "Duo? I thought-"

            "Sorry I wasted your time, Heero. I… guess I forgot. Well, it was fun at first ya know." Duo muttered. Heero picked up his pace staring down at his braided friend. Duo looked up at Heero and sighed muttering under his breath the face he had no money.

            "I sort of spent all my money on a shuttle down here. It was hard enough stealing the money for a shuttle." Duo muttered staring at the ground. He hadn't told anyone of the money problems he'd had since the war, he didn't want anyone's charity he'd decided. 

            "Duo, what do you mean?" 

            "Since the war… I haven't had a steady job or anything. I'd either quit or get fired after a few weeks, especially right after because… I couldn't stay put. I had to keep moving, keep changing. Everything being the same everyday would drive my crazy and out of no where I'd quit my job and take off. I guess I'm too used to how life was during the war, ya know? We were always moving, never stayed in the same place long. Then I ended up on L2 again. I've just barely been keeping myself from living on the streets again." Duo explained as they got back in the car and started driving back. Heero glanced at Duo for a moment.

            "Why didn't you just ask for—"

            "Hell no. I don't want charity, 'Ro." Duo interrupted shortening Heero's name like he always used to do in some way back during the war. The rest of the drive was in almost silence, well except for the fact Duo was singing along with almost every song that came on the radio. Duo glanced at the clock as they pulled in to the Winner Mansion, quite a few extra cars there.

            "Woah, we've been out this long?" Duo blinked slightly noticing how they'd be out for a few hours. Heero nodded as he got out of the car.

            "Mostly due to traffic." Heero said as he walked backed inside. Duo nodded as he followed Heero inside. Duo quickly disappeared into his room to wash up and get dressed in something more appropriate for the Christmas Eve party that night.

            Duo had mostly stayed in his room or successfully avoided people until the party. The American was a bit uneasy about having to face everyone from the war again, have everyone at once know he was still alive when he'd been missing for forever it seemed.  Slowly, Duo made his way into the large room where the party was taking place.

            "DUO!" Duo nearly fell backwards as a slightly shorter girl clung to him, who promptly whapped him upside the head.

            "You could have left me a note or something, jerk. Rather than just take off and not say anything!" Hilde glared slightly at Duo. The glare faded at the apologetic look Duo gave her and she grinned dragging Duo off to meet people. Duo was dragged around for almost an hour, seeing old faces and new ones, before he escaped in to the hall and on to one of the balconies. Duo sighed softly staring up at the night sky as he leaned against the balcony railing. 

            "I'm surprised you're not at the party." A soft voice murmured. Duo jumped slightly glancing back at Heero and smiled slightly.

            "Hey, even I need a break sometimes, ya know." Duo smiled looking away again. He sighed softly and shook his head. "It's just too many, all at once. It's not the same either, I mean people have changed; in almost seems I've been gone too long. I think people think I hate them too, seeing how I took off twice and never could be found." Heero walked closer to lean against the railing beside Duo.

            "…have I changed?" Duo blinked slightly at the question before smiling.

            "Not in any bad ways! You're not as cold as you were during the war. And you're more social," Duo ignored the way Heero snorted lightly at the comment and continued, "And a bit more talkative.  So it's all good changes." Heero nodded slightly. The Japanese youth watched Duo out of the corner of his eye before quietly murmuring,

            "You haven't changed all that much. You're a bit more hesitant, but you've already said it's because everyone's changed. You still wear that mask, too." Duo froze staring curiously at Heero.

            "What mask?"

            "I'm not stupid. I know you're not happy all the time. Quatre told me about how he found you on L2." Heero explained his voice picking up a slight monotone. Duo sighed looking away.

            "That wasn't exactly a good time for me. I was visiting the ruins over at the Maxwell Church, I told you about what happened there, ne?" Duo paused looking towards Heero who nodded slightly.  Duo shook his head a small smile on his lips, "But, I'm ok now. Hey, C'mon Heero! We should go be a little more social." Duo grinned as he grabbed Heero's arm tugging him towards the entrance to the balcony. Heero stopped just in the entrance rolling his eyes. Duo pouted playfully before he looked up, the pout fading away as he stared at something above them. Heero slowly follow Duo's gaze to stare at the mistletoe hanging above the French doors that lead out to the balcony… the mistletoe that was hanging directly above their heads. Duo turned his gaze to Heero laughing slightly.

            "You know what that means, right?" Duo asked motioning towards the mistletoe.

            "…hai."

            "Well… Are you gonna kiss me?" Duo asked, laughing slightly as he crossed his arms, staring at Heero.

            "Do you want me to?" Heero asked in a soft voice as he stared at the slightly shorter braided teen. Confusion flickered in Duo eyes but he grinned even more, playing along.

            "Maybe, maybe not. It depends, really… Are you a good kisser?" Duo asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

            "Maybe I should let you decide." With that said Heero leaned forward pressing his lips against Duo's. His hand moved behind Duo's head bringing them closer as he deepened the kiss. Heero's tongue flicked out and Duo's lips parted willingly for, allowing Heero to explore his mouth if only for a moment. Duo's eyes were wide with shock as he stared at Heero when he pulled away. Duo stared in awe up at Heero, that was most definitely not just some joking, 'what-the-hell-we're-under-the-mistletoe-might-as-well' kiss. There was much more in that kiss.

           "Well…?" Duo stared at Heero blinking stupidly having long ago forgotten the question due to the deep kiss. He blinked a few times still in mild shock but managed to speak,

            "Was… was that the first time you ever kissed someone?" Duo asked softly, eyeing Heero. He couldn't be sure seeing as if the Japanese youth's first kiss was like _that._

            "Hai." Heero frowned at the question slightly eyeing Duo. Duo stared up at Heero about to say something when the other boy turned away. Heero was halfway across the hall when Duo caught up with him. He grabbed Heero's arm and started to tug him back towards the balcony.

            "Heero?? Wait! I.. uh.. I mean.. damn, Heero.." Duo stammered staring up at Heero. Duo sighed falling silent but laughed slightly looking up again. "Hey, we're caught under the mistletoe again." Duo grinned playfully up at Heero. 

"Do I get another kiss?" Duo asked smiling up at Heero. Heero eyed Duo for a moment soon picking up on the fact the braided teen in fact wanted another kiss.

            "You pulled me back here on purpose." Heero accused, staring at Duo.

            "So what if I did?" Duo crossed his arms glaring slightly up at Heero. Heero was silent a moment before he leaned over capturing Duo's lips with his own. Again, his tongue slipped out to willingly parted lips, Duo tongue slipping out to meet his own. Heero gently pressed Duo back against the frame of the French doors deepening the kiss even further. Duo's eyes closed as he surrendered himself to the kiss allowing Heero to explore his mouth for a while before Heero submitted and allowed Duo to explore his mouth, but Heero soon took control of the kiss once more. Duo's arms wound around Heero's neck loosely as he moaned just slightly into the kiss. Heero's hands were at Duo's waist, slowly slipping under the material of Duo's shirt. 

            "You still never made a decision." Heero murmured as he broke the kiss slightly to suck gently on Duo's bottom lip. Duo turned his head away to escape Heero's mouth for a moment before looking back at Heero.

            "You're… a **very good kisser, Heero." Duo murmured smiling up at Heero. Heero's arms wrapped around Duo's waist, pulling the braided boy closer to him, a smirk curved on his lips.  He opened his mouth to speak before an older voice interrupted,**

            "I thought you were only supposed to kiss under the mistletoe, not have a make out session." Heero's prussian blue eyes darted towards Zechs, narrowing slightly, clearly stating to 'fuck off'. Duo glanced at Zechs smirking as he eyed him.

            "Whatever, Zechs, you only wish you were me!" Duo teased, tightening his arms around Heero's neck just slightly.

            "No, I don't really have a thing for younger boys." Zechs laughed slightly, "Don't really have a thing for any boys, really." Zechs smiled shaking his head as he continued his way down the hall trying to find where Noin has run off to. 

            Duo turned back to Heero smiling slightly as he leaned up to brush his lips over Heero's before resting his head on Heero's shoulder with a content sigh. Heero smiled slightly brushing his fingers gently over Duo's cheeks.

            "Then I was correct in assuming you were directing that song at the mall towards me?" Heero asked staring down at Duo. Duo lifted his head grinning slightly and nodded. A small smile graced Heero's lips as he brushed them over Duo's again.

            "Well then… Merry Christmas, Duo," Heero said softly before leaning closer to whispering in Duo's ear, "Aishiteru." Duo blinked curiously at the Japanese phrase and Heero laughed slightly before again whispering, "I love you, Duo Maxwell."

~*~*~

Omfg. O___O Did I just finish something that is NOT a song-fic? *stares at the one-short* AWESOME! Well… I do incorporate a song, but hey, it fits. ^_^ And I love that song. It's "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Maria Carey (neither of which I own). Well… I suppose this is ok. It's a bit later than when it was supposed to be done, but half the time I just couldn't sit down and focus. Hmmmm… cute bit of 1x2 fluff, ne? Wow, haven't written 1x2 in a while. Oh well. Thanks to Tia for proofreading this and telling me what she thought!

~Kate~


End file.
